


Office Candy

by Linkaicat



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M, 想寫傻白甜但寫完發現忘了加糖, 辦公室AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkaicat/pseuds/Linkaicat
Summary: 社交障礙工程師Alex跟打雜小弟Danny的辦公室AU本想寫傻白甜，卻發現好像忘了加糖(๑＞＜๑)





	Office Candy

「喔親愛的，Alistair Turner是個怪人，你可千萬不要接近他！」

「是呢他很英俊我知道，他剛進來的時候幾乎全公司的男女都趨之若鶩地跑過來了呢，但誰也沒想到他是個又怪又陰險的自閉兒！」

「剛開始我看他這麼認真勤勞泡了杯咖啡給他他竟然嫌我的咖啡難喝！沒人嫌過我的咖啡！他絕對還有條未決失調的爛舌頭！」

「John只是請他分攤工作而已，沒想到他竟故意在大BOSS面前說出John的秘密害他跟Amy都被炒了呢！我真不敢相信有這種陰險狠辣的人呢！你才剛進來而已，我可捨不得你走啊喔親愛的甜心Danny！你問Amy是誰？你接的就是她的工作啊！」

Danny Holt，Success Ocean程式設計部門新任的打雜小弟聽著他周圍的同事們爭先恐後地說著，就在他好奇問起那個似乎似乎無時無刻都專注盯著電腦螢幕上那堆看不懂的代碼工作的英俊帥哥是誰之後。

這讓他更加有興趣了，好奇心撓得他心癢癢，他可是那種別人告訴他前面不能走他就非要去探探的人。

還有Judy泡的咖啡真是世界級難喝，其實大家只是看在她的美貌及波濤洶湧的份上只敢在背後說話然後趁她不注意時偷偷倒掉而已，上禮拜他負責照料的那盆開運竹就是這麼死的。

 

「嗨！早上好Alistair，今天天氣可真好不是嗎？」第一次的談話，是他在半路上碰到，Danny露出自認為最和善的笑容打了招呼，而那位宛如希臘之神般英俊貌美的青年只是惶恐地瞪著他幾秒，然後抓緊公事包快步擦身而過。

第二次，是Danny趁午休的時候到天台去打算抽根菸，意外看見曲起修長的腿坐在地上靠在牆邊吃著三明治的Alistair。那是一個很隱密的角落，若不是聽見紙袋摩擦的沙沙聲好奇走過去瞧，他可無法注意到。

「嗨！Alistair，喔你的名字可真拗口，我可以叫你Alex嗎？」他自來熟地過去盤坐在Alistair的旁邊。對方緊張地繃直了背脊，左顧右盼後，才稍稍放鬆，將嚼到一半的三明治嚥下，喝了口裝在保溫杯裡的熱茶，斜看了眼Danny又轉回視線，面色古怪地說：「你不應該靠近我，跟我說話。」

聲音低低軟軟的，Danny覺得很好聽，他又刻意往Alex(對，他決定這麼叫他了！)那湊了湊，笑著說：「為什麼不呢？」

那位Alex又繃起了背，吞嚥了幾口才遲疑地說：「同事不喜歡我，你這樣......會受到牽連。......他們都很喜歡你。」他抿了抿嘴，又喝了口茶。

突然間Danny想起第一次與Alex談話時，Alex擦身而過之後馬上就聽見後頭傳來同事對他的呼喊。他感到一絲溫暖湧入心頭，這讓Danny更加肯定，這在第一時間就為他人著想的人，怎麼會是陰險的傢伙？

Danny曾有過年少輕狂的時候，那時候見過許多人生百態，荒誕的經歷讓他習得如何視人待人，誰可深交誰只可淺談。他在第一眼看見Alex的直覺就覺得他並非同事所說的那樣，也是因為如此才讓他更好奇這位被排擠的同事，引起他的慾望想與之互動交談，不僅僅因為他的外表......當然還是不可否認他的外表的確佔了一定比例的成分。

「我不在乎別人的議論如何，我只在乎我眼前的真相。」Danny用手肘捅了捅Alex的臂膀，一驚一咋的Alex雙手環抱著自己膝蓋，像隻小兔子般警戒著。好吧，以體型來說應該算是隻大兔子。Danny覺得這樣的他很可愛。「Anyway！我是Danny Holt。很高興認識你！」他伸出手，覺得這是個自我介紹的好時機，就算他知道對方早已知道他的名字。

「Alistair Turner......奶媽會叫我Alex......比起Alistair，我喜歡Alex這個名字。我也......很高興認識你。」Alex看了他幾秒，才伸出手回握，乾燥溫暖的大掌握起來很舒服，他看見Alex終於放鬆地露出一個微小、靦腆的笑容。

那一瞬間，Danny覺得他被邱比特的箭射中了心臟，萬箭齊發。

────

「天啊Danny我的小甜心！你剛剛是跟那位Turner在一起嗎？！不是跟你說過小心了！他沒有對你怎麼樣吧？」見Danny與Alex一前一後走進辦公室，Judy將他拉到座位邊低聲驚呼。

「喔！對啊！其實Alex並不是你們想像中的那樣，他──」本想再仔細解釋，但在旋即轉念，他一點也不想讓其他人也知道Alex的好。

「怎麼了？Danny？哈囉？」

「沒事，反正就這樣囉！我去忙了掰！」

他為著只有自己知道的事情暗自竊喜，就像是獨自發現寶石，偷偷塞進口袋不讓別人發現一般，他可不希望有人跑來與他競爭，那美好且獨一無二的珍寶。

他希望再過不久，他可以在Alex前面加上『他的』。

 

─END


End file.
